Bullpup or other short-configuration rifles are designed to have a short, overall length compared to conventionally configured rifles, yet they maintain a relatively longer barrel. Such configurations place the action closer to the operator compared to conventionally configured rifles. Firing cartridges from semi-automatic firearms results in spent, hot casings being ejected from the action. In an effort to reduce the potential for the hot casings contacting the operator, some previous bullpup-configured rifles have made use of complicated, unreliable forward ejection systems, which have been difficult to operator and access.